Although many existing forms of boxes are adapted as sleeping boxes for pets such as cats and small dogs, such boxes do not provide means for keeping the attention of such pets which are naturally inquisitive and playful. The present invention provides a combination box serving not only as a sleeping box for pets, but also has a separate compartment in which is suspended a suitable toy of limited accessibility from a main compartment which can serve as a sleeping box.